1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sheet elements useful in the wrapping of floral arrangements and products related thereto. More specifically, this invention relates to sheet elements useful in wrapping pots that contain floral elements and the like. Still more specifically, this invention relates to sheets that can be easily separated from rolls of dual layered highly embossed wrapping elements to be used in the aforementioned wrapping processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my previous invention U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,455 referred to above, from which this application depends, I describe a holographically enhanced (lightly embossed) wrapping element comprising dual layers, one layer comprising a plastic sealing layer (holographically enhanced and lightly embossed) laminated to a second layer comprising a forming element (aluminum foil). This patent describes the unique method of laminating these dual layers after holographically enhancing (embossing) the film element. The very step of holographically enhancing the film layer by lightly embossing the layer to the varied depth and angles required to achieve a holographic image, appears to impart minute changes to the character of the film and thus appears to increase the cross directional strength of the dual layered element made therefrom. This element is eminently useful for the wrapping of floral elements such as arrangements, pots, etc. The problems with such a dual-layered, holographically enhanced (lightly embossed) element is that it is extremely tough and durable and hence difficult to cut or separate into sheets. In order to accomplish this separation of sheets from a roll manufactured by the process of this invention it is normally done by cutting with a sharp knife or scissors. This step is time consuming and difficult for the field to perform when making up wrappings for floral elements or flower pots and the like. It is opined that the strength of this dual layered element results from this embossing step thus making the product difficult to tear and even cut. All of the processes and methods for manufacturing these dual layered holographically imaged materials useful within the ambit of this invention are fully described in my aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,455 and are thus incorporated within the ambit of this invention.
In my co-filed patent application entitled xe2x80x9cProcess for Perforating Rolls of Dual Layer and Embossed Floral Wrapping Elements to Form Sheets Thereofxe2x80x9d, filed Feb. 13, 2003, from which the present application is a Continuation, I describe how one can perforate such holographically and lightly embossed elements in order to separate sheets from rolls of this material. In this reference I describe the discovery of a process to perforate dual layered elements that have increased tensile strength as a result of impressing a holographic image thereon.
There are numerous other products made into sheet form in order to provide the floral and wrapping industry with individual sheets. However, these prior art wrapping elements are single layered elements and not made in the format described in my previous patent or embossed as described in either reference.
There is a pressing need to have a dual layered, highly embossed and decorative product useful for wrapping floral elements including flower pots and the like and yet have such a product that can be easily separated into sheets from rolls in which this product is manufactured.
It is an object of this invention to provide a roll of dual layered, highly embossed material for wrapping floral arrangements and other elements useful in that art field and one that can provide easily separated sheets of material taken therefrom. It is yet another object to provide a roll of such material that is perforated along a line described by the requisite needs of length and width needed by the floral industry. These and yet other objects are achieved in a process for the manufacture of sheets of a dual layered element from a roll, said roll comprising a length described by a starting end and a finishing end, and two sides, said sides describing a width thereof, said process comprising a the steps of:
a. laminating a plastic sealing layer of highly embossed material to a forming layer;
b. inscribing a multitude of rows of perforations across the width of said roll at predetermined points along the length thereof; so that when force is applied at said perforations sheets of said dual layered element will be separated from said roll.
In yet another embodiment, this invention describes a process for the manufacture of sheets of a dual layered element from a roll, said roll comprising a length described by a starting end and a finishing end, and two sides, said sides describing a width thereof, said process comprising the steps of:
a. laminating a plastic sealing layer to a forming layer;
b. imparting a highly embossed image on said plastic sealing layer;
c. inscribing a multitude of rows of perforated slits across the width of said roll at predetermined points along the length thereof; so that when force is applied at said perforations, sheets of said dual layered element will be separated from said roll.